


Flip Side

by jayilyse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Regret, Scourge, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayilyse/pseuds/jayilyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to be blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip Side

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I did for a friend. Enjoy.

She was always persuasive.

Okay, you know that’s a lie. You’re not blind enough to miss that. You think it’s better to say that she was manipulative. Yes, that is something you can agree with – even though you were the one who thought the initial thought. It’s no fun if you think that way, so let’s just say that thought never happened.

You, Terezi Pyrope, are sitting in your respite block on the meteor. You are sitting on a fabric pile that Kanaya has so graciously provided for you. It’s more abnormal for you to sit in here and think rather than it is for you to be adding to Can Town. It is truly a tragic day for the Mayor, since he is all alone in building today – you saw Dave go through the transportalizer to his personal corridor. Getting back to the point, you are busy being preoccupied with your thoughts. What are you thinking about?

Perhaps the question should be rephrased. _Who_ are you thinking about?

The answer to that is Vriska Serket.

Vriska Serket was an antagonistic troll by every Alternian standard. She was, as everyone says, a huge bitch. She used her psychic abilities to kill weaker trolls in cruel ways. She manipulated everyone she could, and threw tantrums when she didn’t have her way. There was never a time where she didn’t barrel into something horns first, bad decision or not. She was more stubborn than a taurion horn beast – the whole universe is probably glad to be rid of her.

So why aren’t you?

You and Vriska were FLARP buddies – the Team Scourge duo. The two of you doled out vigilante justice to those who did wrong…or got in your way. Whatever the case was, both of you had amazing adventures together. No one could beat the two of you when paired together. When she hurt Tavros and Aradia, you didn’t understand why. You couldn’t understand random acts of injustice. That’s when you found out about all the trolls she had fed to her lusus without you knowing it, since Aradia raised their ghost persona’s from the dead. You couldn’t stand it – you broke up the team, and went to action right away. Needless to say, Vriska had her revenge on you. It turned out for the better anyway. You don’t want to see – and you know exactly why you want it that way.

It’s less complicated to not see than it is to see. You’re talking metaphorically, for the most part. While one could be fairer when they see all the sides of someone, there’s a flip side to the coin. Sometimes there are things you just don’t want to see. There’s always a flip side to everything and everyone – Vriska included. When you would FLARP with her, she would act weird occasionally. She would brag about her accomplishments in front of everyone, but there always seemed to be some type of plea in her eyes. It was almost as if she was insecure – as if she wanted someone to praise her actions – someone besides herself. Sometimes, when you flirted with a troll to get a job done, she would make a face. It was a mix of a scowl and something you couldn’t quite catch, but you never asked about it. These types of things make you think there was a whole other Vriska underneath the cruelty and conceit – someone you wanted to get to see more of and get to know better. If there was, you wanted to see it.

But it’s easier to be blind.

Vriska would parade around the meteor, telling everyone how she likes the John human so much. She would always do so within distance of your hearing. You know she was doing it to annoy Karkat but it irked you too, and you don’t know why. It wasn’t long after she started doing the aforementioned act that she persuaded you into the black quadrant. After all the things she had done, you hated her...right? Yeah, of course you hated her. You accepted, and the kismesissitude began. There were a lot of bruised body parts in the process – abdomens, necks, lips, you name it. It was an awkward feeling in the pit of your digestive acid sac that told you something was off. It was supposed to be the right thing to do. It was the way it should’ve been. Then why did it feel wrong to you? It felt right when she touched you and when you touched her. You still don’t understand what that was about.

When it came down to the wire – when you needed to stab her to save everyone else’s life – there was hesitation. There were parts of you that screamed not to – and other parts of you that screamed do it for the greater good. She deserves it. Do it. We all know which one won that argument. You wish Vriska hadn’t caused this cycle. If only she hadn’t made Tavros paralyzed – Aradia wouldn’t have died in the first place, and Vriska wouldn’t have had the shit beat out of her. By default, she wouldn’t have been God Tier. You wouldn’t have stabbed her because she wouldn’t have attempted to kill Bec Noir. She wouldn’t be dead because of you. You kind of regret stabbing her – only kind of. Why?

You miss her.

That’s impossible. Who would miss Vriska Serket? Who could miss her long, mangy hair – her cold, robotic arm? And the way she grinds her teeth is something no one could miss.

But you could.

Okay, okay, you have to admit it to yourself. For entirely unknown reasons, you miss her. But is it her that you miss or the “real” her you glimpsed? You know, the one you glimpsed when you FLARPed with her. There was something there – something that none of the other trolls in your group of friends seemed to see. Well, maybe besides Kanaya. Kanaya always said there was something good in Vriska – maybe she was right. Maybe, somewhere deep down there in the deepest depths of her, Vriska was good – wait. Kanaya was flushed for Vriska. It was more than obvious. How could she come to mind when you think about how you may or may not have seen Vriska? You didn’t…No, you couldn’t have. There is no way in the world that you were even the slightest bit red for Vriska. That’s where you draw the line. Regret is one thing, but flush is another.

You give a little grunt as dust flies in the air; you are trying to maneuver yourself off the fabric pile. It’s not long before you’re up, albeit you have a coughing fit or two. Dust sucks fruity rumpus factories. Anyway, no more thinking for the day – your think pan is on overload. These thoughts are clearly getting out of hand. You’re sure the Mayor is lonely by now. You let out a weary sigh as you walk toward your door and turn the knob. Exiting your respite block, you walk down the hallway to the main hangout of the meteor.

It’s time to get back to Can Town.


End file.
